ni_no_kuni_wrath_of_the_white_witch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Molly
Molly is a citizen of Motorville and friend/girlfriend of Oliver (in my fanon anyway, since I don't ship Oliver x Esther or Oliver x Myrtle). She is made by and owned by Cakethewarriorcat. Bio: Molly was born and raised in Motorville right next to Oliver's house with her twin brother Tucker. The first time she met him, she'll admit, she fell for him. Molly lost her father, who died in war, when she was eight years old. She, Oliver, and Phillip were the best of friends, even though Molly completly disagreed in the idea of the car. The second she heard of Allie's (Oliver's mom) death, she ran to Ollie's (Oliver) house and tackled him in a hug. She had been there when her mother, named Sally, told her of her father's death and Ollie had comforted her, so she returned the favor. One day, Ollie disappeared. Molly cried for her friend and crush, worried and scared. Phil was there for her of course and they spent every day, well...Molly spent every day searching for her friend. The second she saw him again, she squeezed him tightly. To his and Drippy's surprise, she was able to see and hear Drippy. Shocked, Ollie and Drippy invited her to go back with them. Molly agreed and back to Ding Dong Dell they went. There, she helped all of them on their adventures, being more of a familiar keeper and spirit than a wizard, fighter, or musical player...Or thief. Molly had actually gotten broken hearted, losing some of her kindness as she one day Shadar took some of her heart when they were in Al Mamoon. It was quickly restored, but it gave Oliver a huge fright. Molly and Esther actually have a close bond, Esther usually teasing Molly about her crush on Oliver upon hearing it one day. Molly doesn't mind it. A few months after they go home, Molly and a boy start dating, much to Oliver's displeasure. Once Molly, Oliver, Tucker, and Phil are fifteen, Oliver finally has enough courage to ask her on a date and they start dating. Appearance: Molly has waist-high chestnut-brown hair and green eyes. While in Motorville, she wears a silver bow on her head and a red dress with black shoes. She has a golden heart locket given to her by her father, that has a picture of her family inside with Oliver and Allie in the background. Once they are in Ding Dong Dell, Molly still keeps her silver bow and heart locket, but it now wearing a pink dress with a white undershirt under and black shoes, much to her hatred. In Al Mamoon, she changes to a red version of Esther's outfit and her locket, only because she hated the other one. In Casaway Cove, she wears a red version of what Esther wears with her locket. In Yule, Molly wears a red winter coat with white floofs along with her locket as always. As a frog, she is red with a pink belly. Personality: Molly is very determined but polite at the same time. She's quite shy at first, but once you get to know her, she's very loving and caring. She's loyal to her friends and doesn't trust easily. She loves being with children, seeing as she is a babysitter until she leaves with Ollie. Molly's pretty kind, but can get angered easily and is very protecting to her friends. She's not a big fan of violence, but once she and Oliver go to Drippy's world, she fights to protect them. If Molly's angry, she'll give you the cold shoulder and the silent treatment for a few days, just like she did with Swaine on many occasions. She loves animals and nature, and is pretty active. She's really self-concious and pretty much a pushover. She'll stand up for her friends, but if someone's making fun of her, Oliver and Phil have to step in and save her. Molly loves water, if theree's water nearby, expect Molly to be swimming in it. She adores wimming, feeling at home in the water. She's pretty much a tomboy, preferring to wear shirts and pants over dresses and skirts. Molly also has a playful and childish side to her, one that comes out most when she's with Oliver. Trivia: -She named her first familiar after her favorite fruit, a peach -She adores animals, and has a bond with Tengri -Molly has a huge fear of loud noises -She doesn't symphasize easily, but changes her mind when she sees the brokenhearted people. -Molly refers to adults as "ma'am" or "sir" even in the other world. -She often calls Oliver 'Ollie' just like Phil or calls him 'Ollie-boy' like Drippy, just like she calls Phil 'Phily' -Drippy calls her "Molly-girl" just as she calls him "Mr. Drippy" or "Drippy-boy" to tease him -Molly has a massive fear of mice -She gets a little jelaous of Myrtle annd Esther at points when they're flirting with Oliver and will show her jelaously by coughing and brushing her hand against Oliver's. An example would be when Myrtle said Oliver was a handsome prince and Oliver juped and said what he did, Molly brushed her hand against Ollie's and coughed, staring at Myrtle with anger. -Swaine likes to call her "Lee" for short and, like himself and Esther, him and Molly tend to fight a lot, or Molly takes Esther's side. -Being so used to having to take up little room by being forces to sleep in the same bed as her brother for years, Molly puts her legs to her chest and arms on her sides when she sleeps to take up little room Stories she's appeared in: By me: Heart of Gold High Adventure By others: Collabs: Gallery: